The sorcerer a story i made:
by alwaysafangirl07
Summary: The fairytale adventure of Agatha:


The sorcerer's curse

Leyla Letters

_I've heard this story a couple of times. They said the story is true. Other's say that this story is nothing but another myth that child hear during bedtime stories. They could be right for the story that I'm about to tell you seem like a story that came out from a fairy tale book but it isn't, it is more than that. It is really more than that._

_So my story starts in a simple village where man and woman are equal. The place is like a Sparta in a 13__th__ century setting. In this place lived a woman general famous for defeating thousand of man and winning thousand of battles her name is Agatha. Agatha is not just famous because of her battles but she's also famous for her undeniable beauty and richness because you see her mother is one of the 12 nobles of the land that rule the village. Agatha is fierce, beautiful and wealthy but those cannot save her from the curse that's been killing unmarried man an_d _woman of their village far too long now._

"Agatha, the curse is almost upon you. You are almost 30 years old." Her mother said to her one evening.

"I know mother." She said lying in bed after she fainted while going for a ride in the village. "I can feel it."

"Oh! My poor child, cast in a spell because of me." Her mother said sobbing.

"Wha-What do you mean mother?" She said sitting in bed and looking fiercely at her mother.

"I think it is about time you know the truth, the wrong that I have done a long time ago."

"Ha?" She said confused.

Her mother did not answer her instead she told her a story. "There once lived a sorcerer in our village, his kind and helpful to our villagers. He loved me but I did not love him for I am in love with your father. Then one day I found your father in bed with another woman. I was hurt deeply. He consoled me and he became my friend we become close to each other. Then one day he asked me if I can be his forever and I said yes, even though my heart belongs to your father." She said, pausing, looking at her child who is listening intently.

"When your father came back asking for forgiveness and telling me that he was under a spell made by the woman when he went in bed with her at first I did not believe him telling him that he is lying and he just made that story to justify his wrong doing. I told him that I was happy with the sorcerer. I neglected and rejected his offer of love but your father did not give in no matter how painfully I inflicted him. Telling me that being happy with someone does not mean loving him, until I gave up and once again I accepted his offer of love. When the sorcerer found out he was furious. Telling me that I just use him and he was right I did use him" Her mother has a faint smile on her face but she did not interrupt. She wanted to hear the whole story.

"I told him that I was sorry but he does not want me to be forgiven wanting me to suffer for the pain that I caused him. He tormented me greatly using dirty tricks to make my life miserable then one day I cannot take it anymore. I demanded him to stop but he is too mad to listen to me. That is when he gave me the curse that makes you all suffer. He said that:

'Every man and woman born and lived in this village that reach the age of 30 and has not yet found the one he is destined to be with will repay your wretched soul. You will suffer as they suffer and there us nothing you can do to ease their suffering. You will be defenseless ass guilt ran through your veins knowing that you are the reason for all their pain." Her mother said teary-eyed. " Even though your father keep telling me that it is not me that is too blame for I am not the one who chose to include the village in his madness. I still can feel the guilt." Father is right mother. It is not you who put a spell in the village. It is the sorcerer, yes, you are wrong and it is justifiable if you were not forgiven but letting yourself be eaten by your hate is something I can never forgive, I will find this sorcerer and put a stop to this madness." She said more determined than ever.

The next morning she went along with her plan, Find the sorcerer and put a stop on his madness even if that means inflicting force. Her mother did not stop her for her mother knew that once she put herself into something there is nothing that can stop her, a trait that her mother always says she has gotten from her father. Her mother gave her a description of a necklace with a long chain that the sorcerer always wears. It is a gold necklace that has a pendant with a sun and with clouds over it and a moon with stars all over it. That is separated in the middle with a thunder. Her mother said that the sorcerer once told him that his father gave it to him, the day he died.

Agatha searched for 60 days asking every village if they found a sorcerer wearing a golden necklace with a sun and moon but no one knew a sorcerer or any man for that matter wearing such a necklace. She know the task she put herself into is like finding a needle in a box of buttons and it will be easier to just give up and marry someone but she is not like that she is going to finish what she started or die trying. She was riding a horse on her way to the next village when she coughed she coughed so hard that when she looked at her palms she saw blood, she must find the sorcerer fast for her time is running out when suddenly she felt dizzy and fainted.

She awoke in a cottage, neat and has a very warm fireplace. Her head hurts and she feels really weak but she still managed to stand up and walk even though that means holding to solid objects that can be found on that cottage.

"You know you should be involved right now." A man who is probably the same age as her mother said to her.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Sir." She courteously said.

"You are welcome. You do not have to be too formal you know. My name is Andrew and you are?" The man asked.

"Agatha, Nice to meet you Sir Andrew." She said extending her hand the man accept her hand and shake with her.

"You know that is not normal." He said. She knows she must give his hand to the man and wait for the man to kiss her hand but she doe not want conventional introductions she wants it plain and simple.

"I'm sorry Sir but I am used to dealing with man this way." She said.

"Oh I see." He said with an interesting smile on his face. "I still insist you stop being formal"

"If you insist, Andrew" She said.

The man took off her royal blue overcoat and put it in a wooden chair near the fireplace and she saw a golden necklace hanging on him. Then he went on the table where there are some coco covered in a jar then he put hot water on two mugs that can be seen on that table then he put in there the coco and mix it with a spoon.

"Here have some hot chocolate." Andrew said to her.

That's when he saw pendant in the man's golden necklace. It is the sun and moon necklace engravings with the clouds and stars that are separated with a thunder.

"You, You are the sorcerer." She said getting a dagger at the back of her dress but she could not find the dagger it is just an empty dagger holder.

"Is this what you are looking for?" The sorcerer reached on his side, the dagger float at the sorcerer's fingertips.

"You bastard!" She said her angry eyes fiercely on his.

The dagger flew at the wall near her. She did not do anything she is used to this kind of things and she is ready to fight and die anytime.

"So you are here to ask me to lift the curse I have inflicted in your village." He said.

"How did you know my purpose of coming?"

"Oh, I have been watching the village every now and then. I have been watching your mother and your father especially when your father died. Oh, that was just serene to see your mother grieve. Oh, do not worry I have nothing to do with your father's death and I have been watching you, especially you, Agatha, Your trainings and your fights. Waiting for that day you are going to die but you surprised me on coming here." He said teasingly and going near her.

"What a stalker." She said getting the hot chocolate from his hands.

"I have grown fond of you. Beautiful young general with a face of an angel and a heart made of stone. You entice me and because of that I will do what you wish but I need something in return."

"And what would that be?" She said sipping the hot chocolate teasingly.

"You" He said getting closer almost kissing her.

"Me?" She said confused.

"I have been watching you since you were a child and I am amazed how beautiful you have become."

"Is that so?" She said.

"Once you agree you can never see your mother ever again or even make contact to her" He said sitting at the chair facing her.

"Just like what I have expected this is all part of your revenge."

She saw another arrogant smile on his face "So do you agree with my terms Agatha?"

"The dagger is near me and I can easily plunge it through your heart but then that will be reckless for you can do have some last minute adjustments. I guess it can not be helped but still you do not have my heart."

"Do not worry I am used to it." Then suddenly she felt relieved as if she has never been sick then Andrew lift his hand and she saw the villagers who is the same age as she is standing on their two feet and feeling relieved like her. "You still need to rest."

Then suddenly she felt sleepy.

"Maybe I do." Looking at him intently then she got into the bed and slept like a baby.

She awoke feeling revived. She has never felt this good for a very long time. She looked at the dress she was wearing from her read and white dress to a blue satin gown. She really felt like a princess in this gown but who changed her? Is it Andrew? She has to find out she rushed to the door, when she was stopped by the view of the outside. Huge gorgeous trees with lush leaves, there are flowers everywhere. This place is heaven.

"So what do you think of your new home?" A voice coming from the back asked her.

"This place is wonderful." She said. The sorcerer has no shirt on that distracts her. She has to agree this man has really a nice body. "Did you-Did you change my clothes?" She asked still distracted.

"I did but not the way you think. I used my abilities to change your clothes. I am a gentleman do not worry."

"Good!" She said in away satisfied with his answer bust she still do not trust him.

"The gown really suits you." He said.

"Thank you. By the way, I want to ask you about something." She said sitting at the circle top fence. "Are you a masochist? Do you really like hurting yourself? I do not like you. Why do you keep pushing yourself to people who do not like you? Seriously, do you not get tired?"

"I guess I do not." The sorcerer replied. She saw sadness envelope his eyes. "Since my parents died when I was young, I have been alone."

"Alone? Do you not have relatives?"

"I do but they do not want me for I have abilities that scare them."

"Oh…" She said a flash of sympathy seen on her eyes.

"When I loved your mother, I honestly thought your mother is the one for me but I was wrong." He sadly said and looked at her intensely.

"I am sorry about my mother done to you before." She sincerely said.

"I know you are." He said sighing.

"But still being eaten by your anger, is something I can never forgive." She said fiercely.

He laughed. He laughed so loud it echoed thru the forest they are in.

"You really are one interesting woman." He said tapping her head like a kid.

"Do not say that like I am some sort of a kid." She said annoyed.

"Well, you are not but you really look younger than your age." He said and laughing and entered the cottage.

She looked at herself in the mini fountain at the sorcerer's front yard. The sorcerer is right all of a sudden she looked younger than her age that sneaky sorcerer luring her to traps like this so that she can never think of going back to her village. Well, she has to admit she like it. She felt confidence gushing down her spine. Maybe, he is not that bad and she is thinking this not because he make her look younger. Since, she has been here the sorcerer has not done her any wrong. Maybe, he is just a sad man wanting love that will last.

Many days had passed. She learned to live with him having a glimpse of his true identity. She learned that he does not eat meat only seafoods and vegetables and he is really kind to animals even healing them when they are injured. She has grown fondness with him as time goes by and sometimes she thinks it is not just a simple fondness it is more than that.

"So what do you think?" She said waiting for her reply about her cooked meal.

"Needs more salt" Andrew said.

"Oh, really?" Agatha said disappointed. She told him that this time she will be the one cooking their meals but she is not good with cooking. She knows it is vital for a woman to know how to cook but she really lack in that part. She is not well trained. She is used to servants cooking her meals.

"I can say that this is really tasty for a first time cook." He said smiling.

"Really?" She said suddenly she has high hopes for her culinary skills.

"Yes." He said. He added some salt and mixed it. "There. Now taste it." He said feeding her.

She tasted it. She stopped when she realized how awkward the position are "It is tasty." She said shyness rushing in her.

"Told you, you are a good first time cook." He said smiling. Her knees almost melt when she saw that smile.

Then she felt something wrong. Something is not right.

"Charge!" They loudly hear inside the cottage.

Then in a flash there are hundreds of arrows slashing to the wooden cottage. Andrew protected her with his abilities making sure that no arrow passed through her then the arrows stop. Soldiers came barging in.

"General your safe" One of the soldiers said.

She became furious. "Who told you I need saving?" She said angrily.

"My child!" Her mother came in and hugged her tightly. "Have you been hurt?" We consulted an oracle and she said you were here.

"Diana?" Andrew asked his arms bleeding.

"Andrew you are hurt." Agatha said worried.

"It is just a scratch. Do not worry about me Agatha." He tried healing his self but it did not work. He looked at her mother.

"It is because of this." She said getting from his purse an orange stone.

"A sorcerer's nightmare, The Stone of Damnation." And more blood came rushing from his wound. He felt more pain.

"Throw that away mother."Agatha said getting the stone from his mother's hand and throwing it away in the woods.

"How-how could you Agatha?" Her mother said shock by her actions.

"I am fine mother and I do not need saving. He is." Agatha said referring to the sorcerer. "He needs someone by his side. He will never be alone, searching for that someone to stay by his side. To accept who he is. To love who he is. I learned to love him mother. I love him. The sorcerer that gave me the curse I love the sorcerer that you never learned to love mother. I love the sorcerer that loved me."

"Agatha." Andrew said with a dazzling shock in his face.

"I love you Andrew. With all my heart and soul, I love you my sorcerer." Agatha said to him.

Without a word Andrew kissed Agatha,

_"Then what happened, Daddy?" 7 year Agatha asked her father._

_"Her mother learned to accept her daughter's decision and they lived happily ever after."_

_"I hate the story it is too mushy but why does the characters on your story named after grandpa and grandma. Is that the reason why grandpa can do all those magic tricks?" 7 years old Andrew asked her father._

_"You ask a lot of questions kiddo. Now go to sleep." Their father Anthony said and tuck them in. " I'll give you another story next time." _

_"Good night Daddy." Agatha said._

_"Good night Dad." Andrew said. _

_"Good night kids. You've got a big day tomorrow Andrew." He said to his kid._

_"I don't even like football." Young Andrew said then fell asleep._

_He just smiled at his kid._

_Anthony went down to have something to drink. While he was drinking his midnight milk he felt someone behind him. With his inborn abilities he lifted that person up in the air._

_"Oh, it's jus you old man." Anthony said and put his great grandfather down._

_"How are the kids?" Andrew said dusting his fine long black jacket._

_"Told them your story" He said drinking his milk._

_"Did they enjoy it?" _

_"Agatha did but Andrew didn't he says it's too mushy."_

_"Really, you know you should tell them your story next time it is interesting as I am." _

_"Yeah I guess I would." His great grandson replied to him._

_"Where is Marie?" _

_"Over time" He replies._

_"You know one day you will have to tell the kids that what they heard just now is not just a bed time story. You have to train them as I have trained them." He said._

_"I know 1000 year old man but until they haven't reach 13 there uniqueness if they have one will not appear until then let them live like normal kids." _

_"Yes, I guess I could do that. I better go." He said preparing to go out the house._

_"Open the door. Don't just pass through it." Anthony said finishing his milk._

_He did just what his grandson asked him to do. He opened the door and went out._

_Andrew walked the streets alone. It has been centuries now since his love passed but his love for her remains in his heart. He will never forget the kissed they have shared. The joys and the sorrows and the undying love they have for each other. She will always remain in his heart forever and then he disappeared in the night emptying the streets._


End file.
